Two Robins Can Fly
by angie1la
Summary: Robin's friends are dead, murdered by Slade. Robin's friends are dead, terminated by Deathstroke. Robin decides he has to bring them back to make things right, when something goes wrong and he ends up in the Young Justice world. Some parts are very violent and bloody, I warned you.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo guys. If you've read my other stories, then I guess you know I cannot finish a freaking story. Yeah, sorry, but this story just popped into my head and I was all like "omg lol gtgwtdoeiwe (got to go write this down or else I will explode)." So… ta-da!**

**If you are a hard core YJ fan, I'm sorry if some of the facts are wrong, I don't know that much.**

**I recommend skipping the first section until the line break if you can't bear it because it is gruesome, brutal, sad, has a lot of killing, etc etc. So, if you're skipping, here's a quick summary; **

**Slade kills the rest of the Teen Titans as punishment for Robin because he was a naughty apprentice. Robin goes cuckoo and kills Slade. **

**Fine, call me crazy that I killed a bunch of amazing characters in the goriest way possible. I only wanted to emphasize that Robin goes a little mad, and I guess my imagination ran wild. But don't worry, they will be back :) in a good way, not a zombie way...**

**Okay, here's chapter one!**

**(Ps, some parts with Slade might sound... strange, but it's not supposed to)**

* * *

"NO! Slade, you can't do this!"

"Robin. I already have."

Robin strained against the thick metal cuffs that anchored him to the white wall. They covered his entire hands, preventing him from picking to lock and escaping. He wanted to smash through the wide glass window that separated him from Slade, and destroy his ugly mask with his bare hands. The more he struggled, the more pain scorched his body. Random shocks of electricity pulsed through him from the tattered apprentice suit, but that wasn't what was bothering him.

Just outside the glass shield, his friends were being tortured.

They laid in separate glass tubes, each being slowly killed in equally disturbing ways.

Cyborg was shut down, paralyzed and unable to move. Large razors spun around him and sliced frantically. The largest one moved across his chest and pulled downwards. Wires, coils, and screws fell out, but as the blade cut deeper, things that looked undoubtedly like human organs were pulled out. Robin saw Cyborg's eye twitch and knew he was conscious throughout the whole process.

Beast Boy was writhing in his tube, shattering the air with pleas of help that no one would answer. Slade had injected him with a disease that had begun to mutate his already mutated body. He held on to his abdomen and retched across the ground. His skin was a pasty white instead of the usual leaf green, and blisters peeled of painfully.

Robin couldn't see Raven's torment clearly, but had ideas of what it was. She was on the floor of her tube, grabbing her ears so vigorously they were torn at the top. When her eyes opened, they kept on switching from pure white, to dark red, to simple pain, and she was screeching like she saw hell, which was possible. Either Slade had given her hallucination serum or he had found cursed spirits to break her sanity. Both were too horrible to think about.

As for Starfire, Robin could hardly bare to look.

Thick red beams had circled her in the glass tube, and slowly began to close in. Her first screams still rang in his ears. The lasers had hit her skin, setting her body ablaze. The smell of burning flesh was prominent in the air. Now there was hardly anything left of her. Frail red hairs tumbled down her charred shoulders, which were seared black along with the rest of her.

It was too late for them, Robin couldn't save his friends. Cyborg was an empty shell, Beast Boy had completely stopped moving, and Raven was hugging herself on the ground with dark red tears streaming down her cheeks.

Slade walked up to the window and inspected Robin, like he was an interesting specimen. He didn't cry. He wouldn't, he couldn't.

_It's too late for them_, Robin thought,_ and Slade_.

A sudden surge of anger and hate swelled in his stomach. He wrenched his right arm as hard as he could, and the bolts that secured the metal cuff flew out and scattered throughout the white room. Using the momentum of the heavy metal still locked around his wrist, he swung his arm towards the glass, freeing his left cuff, as well.

And he dove at Slade, relishing the shocked look on the man's face. The metal locked on his hands hit his chest, knocking him down. Robin yelled, releasing the tightness in his stomach, and swung his fists at Slade, again and again. Each time metal hit his armor, a satisfying clang pierced the still room.

Robin dented his breast plate deeper and deeper, until suddenly he felt his legs disappear under him. Slade had deftly swept his leg and was now towering over Robin, with one and smashing his face to the cold cement floor.

"Robin," he growled, with a hint of surprise, "how much more punishment do you need? When will you learn to stop resisting?"

"I'll stop," he snarled, something terrible in his voice that was never there before, "once I rip you apart and hang your heart on my wall to make sure you stay dead!"

Slade's visible eye widened at the insanity exposed through Robin's mask.

Robin smashed his cuffs onto the ground, breaking off the smooth top. The metal broke of like ice and revealed sharp jagged points around his fists. He roared a battle cry and charged at Slade.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Robin, but I'm afraid you're next."

Fire roared around them, slowly burning down the warehouse that once stood there.

"Fine," Robin spat bitterly, hate burning through his mask, "but the Justice League will be back and they _will_ destroy you."

Deathstroke chuckled. "Even if they could find me, I don't think that would satisfy them. Think about what they would feel after all their sidekicks were gone?"

"We're not sidekicks," Robin growled. But the truth of what Deathstroke had said sank in. His friends were gone.

"Pitiful," the man sneered, "look at you, you can't even get over a few lives lost. Why on earth would Batman choose you as an apprentice?"

"I'm not an apprentice!" he shouted.

"Then what are you?" Deathstroke crooned. "A sidekick? Face it. Batman has been raising you to be just like him."

Robin cried out and dove towards him, and tumbled across the ground after he deftly stepped out of the way.

He laughed. "You think you can stop me? You can't even touch me!"

And with that, he began to attack furiously. Robin managed to doge most of the attacks, seeing Deathstroke was blinded with confidence and anger, but was caught off guard as a punch landed hard on his stomach.

He dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

The man was towering above him. "Persistent," he remarked, "and full of talent. Maybe I could have a use for you."

Robin backed away quickly, but jerked forward as the fire licked his back. Images of his burning team mates flashed through his vision.

"I'd rather die."

He ran at the man, and flipped over him as Deathstroke reached for another punch. He landed neatly on the other side of the circle surrounded by fire and threw two birdarangs at the man. They clattered harmlessly off him.

Deathstroke's eye narrowed in suspicion.

Suddenly, gas poured out of the, obscuring the room, which was already filled with smoke. The man backed away, realizing it was flammable-

_BOOM_.

The warehouse's remains blew through the air and rained down on the withered grass around it. Robin dragged himself farther away from the blaze, glad he escaped just in time.

But the relief was short-lived as he stumbled upon a yellow and red mask. He picked it much and a sob escaped his lips. Robin shut his mouth, scolding himself for crying.

But tears streamed down his face, dampening his mask and skin. He threw the mask down and headed the other direction to Mount Justice. Batman and the rest of the Justice League was on some secret mission far away and had trusted the Young Justice League to protect America.

How could they have protected a country if they couldn't protect themselves?

Robin was off to Mount Justice to cherish the memories of his friends before, before he had to say goodbye.

Forever.

* * *

Robin had made his way back to Titans Tower, his hand dripping dark red, with who's blood he didn't know.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. Slade, _Slade_, the one he despised with every molecule in his body, had just killed all his friends, no, _family_. He was alone, again.

And what had he done? He remembered standing in the Batcave beside Alfred and Bruce, swearing to keep his identity a secret, to protect the innocent, and to never kill. He had broken the biggest rule, the number one philosophy he lived and breathed by. He had murdered someone.

_But, boy, did it feel good._

Robin struck himself across the cheek. The remains of the metal cuffs drew a thin red line that dribbled down his chin.

The thoughts couldn't be his, yet, he agreed.

He narrowed his eyes behind his mask. He blamed Batman, yet he couldn't.

Leaving Batman did a lot to him. He was relieved that he didn't have to live with the over protective "dad" that had never told him anything. He never admitted when he discovered Tony Zucco was still alive, or that he had a big lead on him. Batman was a solo hero, so Robin decided he would be one, too.

Then he moved to Jump City, which had renovated his life completely. He was a new person, free from his past, and he had even founded the Teen Titans.

But still, his past came back and haunted him.

At night he had nightmares of Two-Face lashing him with a crowbar, or the Joker shooting his shoulder. Back at Gotham, he had nearly been driven mad with the insanity throughout the night and day.

Now, he's afraid it has.

"No," he told himself, "you're okay. You're going to make this right."

And he was. He stood up off the couch, like he had a million times after losing a video game to Cyborg, go explain an earth term to Starfire, or leave the room to escape Beast Boy's lame jokes. He could bring it all back.

He tapped the door of Raven's room and the door fell open. The poison Slade used to gas the Tower must have been a little too affective. Robin stepped inside and walked over to the shelves of books. He found the one that said, "_N__untius Temporis Antique." Dark Magic_ in Latin. He opened it up and scanned the pages.

The words were so powerful, he could feel them pulled at his eyes. But he blinked and continued on until he found the right spell. He took a deep breath and began, translating the words to English;

"_What is live has life, what is dead has passed_

_ the cycle goes on in a permanent cast..."_

* * *

Robin was back in his room at Mount Justice, not a trace of his tears left. His eyes were dry and no expression was shown.

He decided to do what Batman had advised when he was much younger, when he was recently adopted as Bruce Wayne's ward. He pulled out a piece of paper and began to write.

Bruce had said if he didn't want to share his feelings, he should write them down and destroy the record later on. Emotions were a dangerous thing when contained, and Robin could tell he spoke from experience.

And so he wrote, a short poem forming in his mind;

_"...Yet the dead live on in eternal Hell,_

_ the place for where the Angels fell._

_ A gateway to what was once long lost_

_ can be forged at the most dangerous cost..."_

* * *

_"...Through hate and revenge, a portal with form_

_ and rise from it, the greatest storm..."_

* * *

_"...To bring back what was once thine..."_

* * *

_"...fetch, and give me what was once mine!"_

Suddenly, a great black hole erupted from the book. Robin dropped it and back away as quickly as he could, but it began to suck everything around it. Wind howled around the room, tearing vases off the shelves and the sheets off the bed.

He held desperately on the leg of a table, doing quite well in the sudden storm, when a small voice rasped in his ear.

"_Hold on, Grayson, unless you want to fall to your death_."

His eyes widened in surprise when the wind grabbed him. He lost his grip, and was sucked into the deep, dark, endless black hole.

* * *

**Sorry if the spell/poem thing was corny :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**See you soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry this took forever, but things are now complicated because there are two Robins.**

**Pleeaase pleeeaase pleeeeeeaaaase review! I beg of you! If there's any little thing you'd like to tell me, please do! I can take negative review too, so those are okay.**

**Anyway, I hope chapter one wasn't too, you know... If it was, it's 'kay because that stuff is over**

**or is it...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Robin slowly darkened the punctuation of his last sentence. He held the piece of paper in front of him to look over and furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously. The words were oddly scrawled across the paper, not really looking like his handwriting.

He squinted in the dim room to see what he had written better. Then, the letters began to quiver on his paper, rearranging themselves into strange shapes and symbols. Robin yelp and threw it down, trying to get as far away from it as possible, but wind began to howl through the room and slammed the door behind him shut. The poem tore apart, ripping open into an endless, gaping hole.

The blackness itself frightened him, sending a swell of panic up his throat.

Suddenly, a dark shape was flung out of the hollow opening and rolled across the floor. The wind died down and time seemed to slow as he got back onto his knees and looked around.

Then the hole snapped closed. The air was completely still, papers and other objects strewn across the room, and the only sound was Robin and the other person panting. The boy turned his head to look at Robin, when a sharp pain pierced through his head.

He cried out and grabbed his head. Images flashed behind his mask of people he'd never met.

A short green boy laughed hysterically, while a dark girl with purple hair glowered. A tall, older teen, almost completely robot, was playing video games on a colossal screen, cheering for the car displayed on it. Lastly, a slim red-headed girl with tan skin and striking green eyes smiled joyously at him. He felt his heart thump harder in his chest.

More scenes played on with the same kids at the most bizarre places; on a different planet, at some sort of end-of -the-world, in a deserted warehouse, and so on, until familiar surroundings hit him. Robin immediately recognized the Batcave, Batman and Alfred watching him swear the oath, the lonely days in the orphanage, and the last heart-wrenching sight. Two people were falling from a high trapeze. He felt a scream rip out of his mouth, but nothing could stop it, he had dreamed the exact same setting over and over again in the past.

Then everything sucked out of his brain, disappearing the same way the black hole had. Robin lay, staring at the dim ceiling, and gasped for air. He sat up quickly and saw the boy doing the same. He hadn't gotten a good look at him, and saw he was wearing a torn black suit that was an ugly orange on the left side of his chest, and a wide, round domino mask hiding his eyes. His hair was jet black, almost a dull gray in the lighting, and judging by the shocked look on his face, he had seen the same thing he had.

Unless those were _his_ memories.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

The boy cocked his head, like he couldn't believe what he was asking him.

"Who am I?" he asked. "I'm Robin, Who're you?"

Robin stared at the boy that claimed to be Robin.

"I'm Robin."

The two boys stared, evaluating and trying to determine what to think of other.

It was so strange for Robin. Another boy had dropped out of a portal, gave him some sort of vision, and now the boy said his name was Robin. Robin wasn't a very common name, so he was guessing it was a nickname for him. Who was he? Where did he come from? How-

"Where am I?" the boy suddenly asked. "And can you be more specific on who you are?"

Robin involuntarily cocked his, then tilted it back to regain his usual confident posture. The boy narrowed his eyes under the mask in recognition of the movement.

"You're in Mount Justice," Robin explained, quickly standing up from his spot on the ground. The boy stayed down, glaring at him accusingly. Robin shifted uncomfortably before continuing, "and, I already told you, I'm Robin. That's all you need to know.

"Is Robin your real name? Or-"

"It's a nickname," Robin snapped.

The boy still looked uncertain. "Then, is your real name... Richard?"

Robin stepped back like he was punched across the face, the whites of is mask stretched wide open. Shock resonated from his stomach to his head and made his dizzy. He blinked rapidly to hide it.

But how did this person know his _name_?

"I'm guessing that's a yes," the boy stood up with a small smile tugging the corners of his lips. Robin resisted the urge to back away from him. The boy held out his hand, "Like I said, I'm Robin. And, I think I'm you from a different universe.

* * *

"What?"

Robin stared at the confused boy he had intruded upon. They had the same jet-black hair, wiry yet muscular frame, and concealing character. He could bet that the boy acted open and lively among his friends, but never felt it at heart.

"Remember that huge black hole I fell out of?" he said slowly.

"Kinda hard to forget," the boy mumbled. "Go on."

"Well, I was..." he stopped. What would he tell him? The boy, _Robin, _looked a few years younger than him, so he must be much more innocent and pure in than him. Would he understand?

"You were?" "Robin" asked impatiently.

"Something terrible happened to my friends," Robin explained, "so I found a spell book from Raven's room and tried to get them back."

"What happened to them?" "Robin" asked wearily. His eyes looked empathetic, like he understood what had happened.

But instead, Robin asked, "Those kids I saw, are they, dead?"

As soon as they first made eye contact, Robin had felt like a knife had stabbed through his temples and images of a teenager with gills streaked down his throat, a tall boy with the Superman symbol on his shirt, a smiling green girl, a boy that resembled Kid Flash, and a blonde girl with a long bow strapped to her back flashed through his mind. Everything was alien until he saw Batman and, later, his parents.

The boy nodded grimly. "Yes, they are dead. They were murdered."

"By who?" Robin demanded.

"Robin" looked surprised at his firmness. He was probably expecting him to say "That's terrible" or "I'm so sorry." Robin snorted mentally. He had hated it when people said stuff like that to him.

"Deathstroke," he whispered at last.

Robin had never heard so much venom said in a name. What had happened to this kid to make his so mature and, older? When Robin was thirteen he was still with Batman and was much more childish. But, I was around the time when he was beaten nearly to death by Two-Face. And around the same time the Joker had shot him in the shoulder.

He glanced at the boy sadly. Maybe that had happened to him, too.

"Deathstroke sound familiar," he told him. "Do you know Slade?"

"Robin" narrowed the eyes of his mask angrily. "Slade? Slade Wilson? I know him."

"Who-"

"He's Deathstroke." The boy laughed without humor, "I guess he got us both, in both dimensions."


End file.
